


Side effects: the post-race of Singapore GP

by LeDahliaNoir



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Aftermath, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Singapore Grand Prix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeDahliaNoir/pseuds/LeDahliaNoir
Summary: In the heavy and humid night of Singapore, Seb was still reading all the congratulations messages from his relatives, friends and peers. His victory on Sunday reminded everybody that he still matters and that he was known as the King of Singapore for a good reason.





	Side effects: the post-race of Singapore GP

**Author's Note:**

> Just another one-shot about Seb's victory on Sunday. It's been a while so I'm happy. :)

In the heavy and humid night of Singapore, Seb was still reading all the congratulations messages from his relatives, friends and peers. His victory on Sunday reminded everybody that he still matters and that he was known as the King of Singapore for a good reason. 

Despite the partying night of that vibrant location, Lewis was still enjoying his vegan meal in the back of the hotel room staring at the incredible view of the bay. He knew how much that victory meant to Seb because he hasn't had many happy endings this year, hence, savouring that victory worth all the wait. 

Lewis, finishing his food, joined Seb in the bed.   
"What are you doing ?" 

"Just reading all the congrats messages... Was your food good anyway ?"

"The same usual" he simply responded.   
"Good! Lewis I don't know what to say about your nice gesture earlier" 

"Which one?" Lewis pretended to not know what Seb was talking about. 

"Please you do know what I mean" 

"Really... Listen what I do know is the fact that I'm so proud of you and I think everybody has seen it" Lewis continued and pecked Seb's lips. 

A few seconds later Seb broke the kiss and tried to get to know who saw it, "Who has seen it ?"  
"Your fans, mine... I mean everybody. Too bad you don't have social media" 

Everything was just set and done in that steamy night.


End file.
